Infinite distance
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: AU. Vería desde lejos como la única persona que amo, desaparecía frente a sus ojos, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca. Oneshot. /RoLu/ Dedicatoria a Sly Schneider.


**T**anto tiempo que no escribía algo así me hace sentir nostálgica ;v; **Ay. **

**S**e lo dedico a alguien con mujo **SUAJ.**

**¡H**imechita! **Y**a te dedique algo, ahora dame castigo junto con **V**irgo **v**ersión **T**auro puéh ;-; **#Pohshoro.**

**P**ara que sepan, que siga que es **R**o**L**u no significa que se quede con él :v **D**espués de todo esto es **Angust.**

* * *

**F****airy Tail no me pertenece**

* * *

**Dedicatoria a: F**iore **L**amperogue

* * *

**Resumen: V**ería desde lejos como la única persona que amo, desaparecía frente a sus ojos, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca. **/UA/.**

* * *

**Pairing: R**ogue**xL**ucy, **R**o**L**u.

* * *

**Infinite Distance**

_..._

_Life's a stageand we're all in the cast_

_..._

**I Don't Know – By; Ozzy Osbourne**

**.**

**.**

* * *

–Rogue…

Susurré, al vacío oscuro que se encontraba delante de mí, observando la infinita distancia que habita entre nosotros.

Nuevamente, nunca obtengo algo que amo.

Está vez, había pensado que tendría oportunidad… Pero ahora, al ver la sonrisa que dirige Rogue a Yukino, ya no estoy tan segura.

Sonreí amargamente a mis pensamientos. Siempre fui negativa, así que esto lo empeoraba, pero esto no es nada, nada…

La garganta comenzó a quemarme al igual que los ojos, aunque estos últimos me pican y se ponen aguados. Te acercaste a mí, preguntando si me sentía bien.

Oh, sorpresa, se dio cuenta. Aunque en vez de sonreír por su preocupación, un líquido salió de mis ojos, deslizándose silenciosamente a través de mis mejillas.

– ¿Lucy…? –Delicadamente, pusiste tus manos en mi mentón, levantando mi cabeza, que anteriormente había bajado para que no vea mis lágrimas.

–N-Nada…

– ¿Hah? –Pronunció el monosílabo, confundido y desconfiado de mis palabras.

–Que no es nada, Rogue. –Seguí con la vista del suelo, esperando que se vaya de mi lado.

–Eres mi amiga de la infancia, ¿y piensas que no me daré cuenta? Desde hace algunos meses que estás así… ¿Pasa algo?

Todo. Pasa todo.

–Nada, nada Rogue. Enserio. –De vuelta, negué a sus afirmaciones, que estaban en lo correcto. Tal vez si siga así se cansará y se irá.

En todos los sentidos.

Porque, no creo que tarde tanto en hacer y decir algo insignificante como _'me gustas'._

Es algo sencillo, cuando estás seguro.

Me fui de allí nuevamente, sin decir ni una palabra, escapando de Rogue con la excusa de _'tengo que ir a otra sesión de la terapia'_.

Y funciono realmente bien. Como es verdad que tengo que ir a una sesión, no me negó el paso. Aunque…

_" –Hablaremos de esto después, Lucy. –Soltó mi mentón, observando mi cara agachada._

_–Hmm… Está bien, Rogue. –Asentí con la cabeza, yéndome con paso apurado."_

De vez en cuando, es bueno ir a una terapia por problemas. Aunque no del todo, ya que tengo que ir y hablar de mis problemas.

Es una completa… Mierda.

Tendré que ir a ver al Stingy, el primo de Rogue, que tiene problemas de ira –y es muy, DEMASIADO, arrogante y molestoso–.

–Hug. –Bufé molesta, chasqueando la lengua. – ¿Y si solo digo que me siento mal…? –Pensé en esa opción, para no ir allí. Pero ya me encontraba delante de sus puertas, sin mencionar la voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–No sufriré solo, rubia. –Sentí que me agarraban de la capucha, alzándome como un saco de papas llevándome al hospital psiquiátrico.

–Hah. –Suspiré molesta. Era el Rubio Oxigenado.

Después de 4 malditas horas desperdiciadas de mi vida, finalmente acababa la sesión.

Esto no me ayuda en nada en mis problemas de depresión.

– ¿Cómo está? –Dirigí mi mirada a la voz, era Sting-bee.

– ¿Quién?

– ¿Quién qué?

– ¿De qué?

– ¿Eh? –Arrugó su nariz, juraba que casi me rio.

– ¿Qué de quién estás hablando?

–Oh. Eso.

–Sí.

–Ya veo…

–Stingy…

–Manda.

– ¿Olvidaste lo qué ibas a decir, cierto?

Vi que ladeó la cabeza, rascando su nuca nervioso.

–N-No, n-no, ¿cómo crees?

–Creyendo. Además, viendo tu sudor y nerviosismo, creo que es así.

Silencio. Solo silencio. Bufé molesta de nuevo y lo agarré de la mano para que salgamos de allí.

–Admítelo de una buena vez, Rubio Oxigenado.

–Ignoraré Rubio Oxigenado, pero sí, lo olvide. –Espero mi respuesta –burla– que no llego nunca. – ¿Qué pasa, idiota? ¿Te comieron la lengua los rat–? –Dejo de hablar al ver a Rogue delante de mí.

–H-Hola, R-Rogue…

–Yo. –Nuevamente con su cara inexpresiva. Pero me sorprendí que a cambio de eso, me sonrió cálidamente. ¿Qué mier–? Negué con la cabeza y me vieron raro. No insultaría por ahora.

– ¡Oh, Rogue! –Saludo Sting, con su típica sonrisa de niño, rodeando a Rogue con sus brazos.

Comenzaron a hablar, pero en vez de prestarle la más atención del mundo –cosa que espero nunca hacer– a su conversación, me sumí en mis propios pensamientos.

Todo esto es tan cliché.

Todo lo que me pasa ahora es demasiado cliché.

_"A la pobre chica le gusta su amigo de la infancia, pero a él supuestamente le gusta su otra mejor amiga. Pero, al confesar sus sentimientos él le corresponde"._

Ja. Sonreí irónica sin darme cuenta. Eso, nunca pasaría.

O también: _"Él chico no corresponde sus sentimientos y la chica dice: –Si él es feliz con otra persona, yo también lo seré."_

Solamente no sé si eso es tan estúpido que lo creen, sabiendo que mueren por dentro. Idiotas...

Y ESPERO NUNCA DECIR ESO.

Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo, una cabellera plateada asomarse con un delicado rostro.

Cambié un poco la expresión de mi cara, frunciendo el ceño. Era Yukino. No es que la odiará, es más, me agrada mucho. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacer está cara al ver la persona que inconscientemente me destruye lentamente? Y ni siquiera apropósito.

–Yukino… –Susurré a lo bajo, tratando que mi amigo de la infancia no escuchará. Todavía quería su atención.

Pero, para mi mala suerte, lo escuchó. Observe con mis labios temblando, como se asomaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Ah. No podría ver esto. Todavía no.

Ni siquiera escuchaba de lo que estaban hablando, solamente veía sus sonrisas correspondidas y los gestos que hacían. Volvía a ser indefensa. Y volvía a derramar pequeñas lágrimas observando a lo lejos.

Cada vez que los veía, sentía que la distancia entre nosotros se alargaba todavía mucho más.

Tendré que conocer mi lugar, el que tengo puesto en el corazón de Rogue, ya que no soy la que lo hace feliz y hace los sentimientos que él me hace a mí, esa era Yukino Aguria.

Me di cuenta como disimuladamente, Rogue me miraba desde allí. Al instante trate de parar de temblar, pero no podía. Pero si me quedé congelada.

Se acercaba hasta a mí cada vez más, y cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de irme de allí inconscientemente, porque nunca podría escapar de Rogue.

Pero en vez de escuchar sus preguntas, sentí un peso rodeando mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, dejando mi boca entreabierta.

¿Rogue me abrazó? ¿Cierto?

– ¿Eh…?

Genial Lucy, Rogue te abraza y lo único que puedes pronunciar es un _'eh'._

–Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo con todo lo que quieras.

Oh. Que astuto, Rogue.

Me vuelves más blanda y débil que antes.

¿Lo hace apropósito, cierto?

– ¿Qué…? –No pude hablar más, ya que un nudo en la garganta empezaban a hacerse presentes en mi garganta y estómago.

–Siempre estaré para ti, Lucy.

–R-Rogue… –Mis labios comenzaron a temblar más rápido al igual que mis manos. No pude más y solté varias lágrimas, dejándolo sorprendido. Pero en vez de preguntarme como siempre, simplemente escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro.

Así está mejor.

Solamente vería desde lejos como la única persona que amo, desaparecía frente a sus ojos, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca, como un remedio.

– ¿No importa que sea…? ¿Cierto, Rogue?

–Sí. –Habló contra mi cabello, aspirando su olor.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, como si fuera un cronometro.

Correspondí su abrazo, susurrando a su oído. –Me gustas, Rogue. –Suavemente, dije esa palabra, sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho, con mis ojos y garganta ardiendo.

Solamente bastaba eso.

–Solo quería decir eso. –Susurré suavemente a compás del viento.

Lloré en hombros de Rogue, olvidando en donde estaba.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**E**spero que lo haya gustaoh leerlo **H**ime~.

**E**h un regalo pah ustéh 7u7 **P**or si no lo has entendido, **R**ogue no correspondió ni contestó, y eso se deja inconcluso c: **O **tal vez algún día lo haga **T**wo–**S**hot, escribiendo una continuación.

**P**ero es probable que no lo haga ~ :v

**E**n todo caso, **EHPERÓH SU REVIÉH HIME.**

**H**uehuehuehue~.

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
